


The Masseuse

by DBZHypno



Series: Masseuse [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bisexuality, Explicit Sexual Content, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Hypnotism, M/M, Massage, Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBZHypno/pseuds/DBZHypno
Summary: Trunks Briefs has been too stressed out, and he needs somewhere to unwind. He believes he has found that in Complete Relaxation Guaranteed, a small massage parlor with a very talented masseuse named Goten. However, Trunks' memory of how his session went is missing a few key points... WARNING, please read archive warnings and the beginning note so you know where this is going ahead of time.
Relationships: Trunks Briefs/Son Goten
Series: Masseuse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891429
Comments: 54
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... I'm a pretty normal person, and I would never want any person to undergo a nonconsensual situation, including myself, but I do have a slight kink for one particular kind of noncon; mind control or hypnosis. I've heard it comes from just liking the idea of being out of control for a little while, idk, lol. I also love dragon ball. I don't know if anyone here shares this kink or is interested in it, but I decided to create this account and try posting it to see if anyone cares for it. If anyone is interested I could continue it, but this is probably just a one shot.

Trunks looked down at the address on the card skeptically, shifting uncomfortably in his leather shoes.

Normally, he ignored the aches and pains he got from sitting at his desk so long. Ever since he had inherited the position of CEO of his family business, he'd been putting in longer and longer hours. He felt it, especially in his back. Hours on the phone, haggling major deals, pressure and stress and extreme financial decisions… it was starting to take its toll on the young executive.

_ "You got to trust me, Sir,"  _ Sharpner had said to him, handing him the small white card the week before. Sharpner was another young businessman, not nearly as high up in the company as Trunks, but busy enough that he was sure he dealt with some stress.  _ "This place is great. They'll give you a massage that just melts the stress away, guaranteed. I can't wait for my next session. You'll be a regular in no time." _

The place certainly didn't look like it contained any miracle workers. The outside of the parlor was easy to miss, a simple business front with  _ Complete Relaxation Guaranteed  _ in simple text on a small sign above the door. There were no windows at all, and if Trunks didn't have the card listing their hours in his hand he would assume they were closed. He cautiously opened the front door, stepping into the gently lit parlor.

Inside it looked at least a little more professional. A blonde woman sat behind the window of an empty but well furnished waiting room, lit by candles hanging from the ceiling. Soft music played somewhere, and Trunks felt a bit more like perhaps this was a legitimate business.

"Welcome, Sir," the woman said with a small smile. "Walk-in or appointment?"

Trunks approached the window. "I didn't know I could make an appointment, sorry. There's no number on the card."

"We don't use a phone," the woman said. "Appointments are usually made at the end of your sessions. Is this your first time here, then?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Are you all booked?"

"No, I'm sure we can fit you in," she said, pulling out a small book. "What was your name, Sir?"

"Trunks Briefs," he said, leaning on the counter, hoping he looked nonchalant. Honestly, the woman was very attractive, and being so busy with his business had affected other areas of his life too. He couldn't remember the last date he actually went on. Hopefully he couldn't still remember how to flirt.

"We can fit you in right after our current client," she said, writing something in the book.

"How much is a massage?" He asked.

"Oh, we're an entirely free will business," she said. "You decided how relaxed you feel after your session, and if you think we did a good job you pay us what you think we deserve. That's the guaranteed part of our business," she winked.

Trunks raised his eyebrow. That was a terrible business model. Sure, some may pay what they should, but many would take advantage of the system. He tried to think of something charming to say, but she pointed at one of the comfortable looking chairs.

"Please, have a seat. Our masseuse should be out shortly."

Trunks did as she asked, kicking himself for not thinking of anything flirty to say. No big surprise there; he was so out of practice it wasn't even funny.

About ten minutes passed, and then a door opened. A tall businessman in a nice suit stepped out, a blissful look sagging his features.

"How was your session, Mr. Caprey?" The woman asked.

"Wonderful, Eighteen," the man practically slurred, slumping against the counter. "Can I pay?"

"Absolutely," she said, pulling up a cashbox. "How much would you like to pay, Mr. Caprey?"

"Five hundred dollars," he said, pulling out a checkbook.

Trunks' eyes went wide. Five  _ hundred _ dollars for one session in this small parlor? That was an insane amount of money, but the man didn't look at all upset as he wrote out the check, oozing relaxation. Trunks shook his head. Maybe this place was worth the hype.

"One moment, Mr. Briefs," Eighteen said as she finished the transaction. "Our masseuse should be freshening up the room, I'll let him know we have a walk-in."

Trunks nodded, but silently cursed as she turned her back. Him. Trunks had hoped the masseuse was a woman, preferably one who looked like the receptionist.

Eighteen came back, gesturing for him to follow her. Beyond the door was a short hallway with dark paneling, leading to only two doors. One was open wide now, the other closed. She took him to the open door, and he found himself in a room with a low massage table.

"Go ahead and get undressed and lay on the table, it has been completely sanitized," she assured him. "You can place this towel over yourself if you wish. Our masseuse Goten is in his office taking a short break, but he'll be in momentarily."

Trunks thanked her, and she closed the door behind her when she left. He pulled off his suit, taking in the room. It was dim, with the same soft music playing. It was an odd tune, one he didn't particularly recognize. The room smelled of oils and candles, but it wasn't unpleasant. Once he was naked he laid out on the table, laying the white towel over his butt.

A moment later the door opened, and a man entered before closing the door behind him. The man was young, muscular, with wild black hair in lazily spikes above him. "Hello, you must be Trunks. I'm Goten, I'll be your masseuse today."

Trunks held his head up to see him, nodding a bit nervously. "Okay. Sounds good."

"Please, lay down with your face in the hole," Goten said, gesturing to the table. "Is this your first massage?"

"Yes. First ever," he mumbled.

"Don't worry, we have lots of first timers here. Just remember your only job is just to lay there and enjoy it. Let's see if we can't do some work on those muscles, I can see them bunched up from here."

"Uh, okay."

Trunks felt more exposed than he'd been expecting. He could hear Goten moving around the room but couldn't see him. There was the snap of a bottle cap, and he felt a liquid dripping on his back. "I'm just adding some warm oil so my hands don't feel rough at all. It'll help to loosen you up a little. Where do you think you carry your tension, Trunks?"

"Mostly my lower back," Trunks admitted. "It's been aching for weeks."

"Hmm, let's see if we can't fix that," Goten said.

Trunks felt Goten's warm hands touch and jumped at first, embarrassed to be so jittery. It had been a long time since another person touched him. Goten didn't even mention the jump, he just started to spread the oil along Trunks' back, and slowly started to push in his thumbs.

" _ Ugh _ ," Trunks groaned, his eyes rolling up. Somehow the very first push of his thumbs seemed to hit directly where his tension was, hurting slightly but in a satisfying way.

"You just tell me… how… you're feeling…" Goten said slowly. "Keep me… up… to date…"

"Mm'kay," Trunks mumbled, focusing on on the hands.

Goten worked at his back, digging deep into knots that gave and untwisted underneath his skin.  _ Damn _ . The guy was good. He could see what Sharpner had meant, this was definitely a worthwhile place. He didn't know if it was five  _ hundred _ dollars good, but it was good. He breathed in the smell of the oil and listened to the incomprehensible music, and his eyes got heavy.

"If you… want… to sleep… you can… do that…" Goten said, so slowly.

"Mmm," Trunks muttered sleepily. He wished slightly that Goten would stop talking. He was trying to rest.

"You could… just… slip… down…" Goten said. His rhythmic hands started to move in a set pattern; up his spine, butterflying under his shoulder blades, down his sides, starting again at the base of the spine. "Just… slip… down… like… a… good boy. Every… time… I… call… you… Good Boy… you... slip... further."

Trunks took a deep breath. The oil was warm. The music started to blur, and Goten's voice over it sounded almost like singing, though it was only spoken word. His eyes got heavier.

"That's… it… Trunks. You… like… the… sound… of… my… voice. It's… nice… and… deep… and...so...relaxing. You… slip… further… and… further… down. Sleep, Good Boy."

Trunks felt his eyes close. He wasn't asleep, he didn't think so, because he could still feel that wonderful rubbing on his back. Wait, where did that voice go? He liked that voice.

"You can hear me, can't you Trunks? Answer me."

"Yes," he muttered without meaning to.

"Good job, Trunks. Let yourself slip deeper… even deeper… Good Boy. I want you to focus on the tightest muscles you have Trunks. One at a time, find them for me."

It had never been easier to find his aching muscles. He went through them one by one, identifying where each was.

"Did you find them all, Trunks?"

"Yes."

"I want you to take a deep breath, and when you let it out all those muscles are going to just relax. Just let it all go for me."

Trunks took a breath and let it out, and then groaned into the table. His body felt  _ wonderful _ , like he was on a cloud. Goten's hands kept up the same rhythm. 

"Good boy, Trunks. Doesn't it feel good to be a good boy? To listen?"

"Yes," Trunks sighed.

"Yes, it does," Goten echoed him. "And now you're deeper, and deeper, you're so deep that you can't even really hear me. You understand, but my words are hard to hang on to. You just know that you love my voice, and when you do as I ask you'll feel like a  _ Good Boy, _ Trunks."

Trunks mumbled his agreement. The sentence was hard to hang on to, like the details of a dream slipping away.

"Let's see what we've got here," Goten slid his hands down, and Trunks felt him pulling the towel off to leave him entirely naked. Goten hummed appreciatively, massaging at the globes of his ass. "You have a great little ass, Trunks. I'm going to keep touching you, but now it's going to feel better and better. No matter where my hands are, it's going to feel so sensual. You're cock is going to get nice and hard for me, but you won't be ashamed. You know it's perfectly normal to get an erection during a massage, as normal as yawning or blinking. Understand, Good Boy?"

"Yes," Trunks muttered, certain all of that made sense.

Goten squeezed a handful of his ass, occasionally rubbing at his back. Trunks felt oil dripping on him again, and Goten spread his ass, gently rubbing some of it on his virgin hole.

Goten's hands felt  _ really _ good all of a sudden. Even when he diverted towards his back, it felt like he was being pleasured. Every inch of skin was so sensitive, dying to be touched. He felt himself getting hard, but ignored it. It was perfectly normal to be hard in a massage, nothing to be ashamed of.

"You know it's normal to be massaged on the inside, Good Boy," Goten said, rubbing his finger against the entrance. "Every good massage has to include something inside of you, doesn't it?"

"Yes," Trunks agreed easily.

"Shhh," Goten crooned softly, pushing the tip of his finger inside of Trunks. "That's a Good Boy." He pushed his fingers deeper, meeting slight resistance. "You've never touched your ass before have you? You're just a perfectly straight-laced ladies man, aren't you? Find the tense muscles in your ass and release them all, Good Boy."

Trunks obeyed happily, and Goten easily slipped two fingers deep inside. "Does your straight ass like being stretched?"

Trunks was so hard now, cock swollen under his abs. "Yes."

"Roll over, Good Boy."

Trunks rolled, eyes still closed as he obeyed. Goten took a moment to admire him, lean-framed but with bulging muscles out on display. "You're a pretty man, Trunks. Look at that hair," he said, moving around the table and running his hands through the lavender locks, tugging it slightly. He ran his other hand down his face. "And you've got beautiful lips. Looks like you were built to suck a cock."

Trunks heard fabric being pulled away.

"I'm going to put something sweet in your mouth, Good Boy. It's part of the massage, to help you relax. It's going to taste so good, but you know you're not supposed to bite it, just suck on it."

Trunks opened his mouth eagerly, ready to try anything that would make him relax more. Something big and hot pushed past his lips, sweet just like Goten had told him it would be. He happily sucked on the big member, slobbering over the delicious taste.

"Suck that fat cock, Good Boy," Goten muttered. "You're a special one Trunks. Not all my Good Boys get the full treatment, but how am I supposed to resist?" He took hold of Trunks' dripping erection and pumped it slowly. "Most guys just swallow my load, but I'm going to fuck your straight little ass. I'm going to fill your guts up with cum, and you're going to love it, won't you Good Boy? Good boys love being used like slutty little cumdumps."

Trunks tried to mutter 'yes' around the thick cock in his mouth.

"Definitely special," Goten said, moving Trunks' hair back. He pulled himself out and Trunks made a disappointed noise. He chuckled low in his throat. "What you love the way that tastes? You want some more?"

"Yes, please," Trunks said, opening his mouth wide and sticking his tongue out.

"Later, you won't remember what was in your mouth, but you'll remember how sweet it tasted. You'll want to come back and taste it again." He moved down, taking hold of Trunks' cock and sucking the head into his mouth. "Mmm, you taste good too, Good Boy."

Trunks moaned softly, arching into his mouth.

"It gets better than that, Trunks. From now on, if my skin is touching yours, you have pleasure  _ everywhere.  _ Every bit of your skin is as sensitive as your hard cock. You won't cum until you're given permission. Good boys get permission."

He slid his hand along Trunks abs and he gasped audibly, moaning.

"There we go," he teased, pulling Trunks to the edge of the table and lining his thick cockhead against Trunks' virgin hole. "You're going to like this so much, Good Boy." He pressed himself slowly inside, spreading his relaxed hole around his hot tip. Trunks squirmed in pleasure, but Goten held him down. "We can be as loud as you want, Trunks, the room is soundproofed for a reason."

Trunks screamed in pleasure, really enjoying his massage, he thought. He spread his legs further, wanting the masseuse to go even deeper.

Goten fucked him deep, reaching forward to pinch at Trunks nipples while his eyes burned darkly with arousal. "I was right, wasn't I? You've never had anything in this ass."

Trunks shook his head.

"Well, that's going to change. Slowly, at first. Next time you jerk off, you're just going to feel so  _ empty _ . You won't be able to cum until you put a few fingers in your ass, understand? You're going to crave it so bad."

"Y-yes," Trunks gasped.

"But it won't stop there. You're going to need bigger and bigger things. Eventually you'll start buying toys to fuck yourself on, but they won't be enough. You'll know what you really need; a bunch of hard, thick, real cocks. Look at you, Mr. Professional. I bet you have to post a bunch of 'discrete' ads, searching for a group of men willing to pound your needy hole. Everytime you take a new one it's going to feel better and better. Do you like your massage, slut?"

"Yes!" Trunks cried, holding his legs back for Goten. He had no idea massages felt so wonderful. Pleasure wracked through him, radiated to his whole body.

"Talk like the slut you are, Good Boy."

"I'm a dirty cock slut," Trunks obeyed."I want to be full of hot cum. I'm just a fuck hole, Sir."

Goten grinned. "That's what a slut sounds like to you, eh? Interesting. Maybe you weren't  _ entirely _ straight to start with." Goten's breathing quickened. "You're about to get your wish, Good Boy. It's going to feel so hot and good inside you that even when you wake up, it'll  _ still _ feel good. You're going to think it's just a special technique I did to your back, but you're really going to be addicted to my cum. In a few days, your good feeling will fade, and you'll want another massage. But you know only I can give you that special feeling again."

"Yes," Trunks panted, fingers digging into the table.

"Shit," Goten gasped, stilling his thrusts. His thick cock grew slightly and throbbed, pouring deep inside of Trunks. Trunks moaned wantonly, whimpering when Goten pulled out.

"What, you want more, cockslut? Maybe next time I'll call my brother in, and we'll take turns filling your ass. Do you want that, whore?"

Two masseuses? That could only be twice as relaxing. Trunks nodded, smiling.

"Okay, Good Boy, it's time for the best part of the massage. You're going to love it so much, but after you wake up you're just going to think I knew  _ exactly _ where to rub your muscles. You'll think I'm the best masseuse in the whole damn world, worth so much money that you're fucking lucky I'd waste time on you. When I count to three you're going to have the hardest orgasm of your life, it'll spread all the way to your fingertips, and you won't stop cumming until I tell you. One, two… three."

Trunks screamed. Every nerve sang with pleasure, his heavy cock shooting ropes of semen onto his bare abs. He arched his back up off the table, eyes rolled back as he wallowed in the sensations gripping him. The spasms kept coming, and he felt Goten gently massaging the base.

"There you go, empty those balls all the way, Good Boy. Okay, you're dry. The orgasm can stop."

Trunks fell back against the table.  _ Damn _ . Massages were  _ great _ . Goten was great.  _ Definitely the best masseuse in the world _ , he thought.

Goten scooped up his cum with his fingers, tasting it himself, and then putting the rest into Trunks's mouth. "Suck it off my fingers. There you go." He took out a warm damp cloth, rubbing it gently along Trunks' skin, cleaning him up. Some of Goten's load had dripped from his weak hole, and he cleaned that as well. "Roll over, Trunks."

Trunks rolled onto his stomach, placing his face back in the hole and sinking into satisfied silence. Goten placed the towel back over him, then poured more oil onto his back. He started to massage again, and Trunks purred happily.

"Deeper and deeper, Good Boy. You feel so good, so relaxed, and you'll feel that good for days. You remember that you have to come here to feel better, don't you?"

"I need your cum," Trunks muttered sleepily.

"That's right, but you won't remember that. When I wake you up, you won't remember anything that happened in today's session. You'll think I just rubbed your back and legs and you loved it  _ so much _ . You won't remember any order I gave today, but you'll obey them all. The next time you come in all I'll have to say is 'Good Boy' and you'll be back in a calm, relaxed trance. If your ass hurts or you feel really spent, you'll think that's just the normal aftermath of a massage." He reached down and gave a parting squeeze to his ass. "And what does this tight ass need?"

"Hard, thick, real cocks," Trunks mumbled with a smile.

"Such a Good Boy," Goten said gently. "Oh, and one more thing. Every now and then, you're going to have the thought 'I want to be a good slut', and when you do, it's going to make you horny, every time."

"I want to be a good slut," Trunks mumbled.

"Good. I'm going to count to ten, Trunks. With every number you'll wake up a little bit, and when I reach ten, you'll be completely awake. One, two, three, four…"

Trunks' eyes drifted open. He'd fallen asleep on and off during his massage, but Goten had said that was fine. His back felt great, all of the tension and aches absolutely gone. But it was more than that. He felt amazing all the way through, so relaxed and tired and ready to go home and just nap for the rest of his day off.

"Well, I think we're just about out of time, Sir," Goten said, still rubbing his back.

"Already?" Trunks asked disappointedly. In some ways it felt like he'd been here a long time, but in others it was like they just got started.

Goten laughed good naturedly. "Was it a good massage?"

"It was  _ amazing _ ," Trunks nodded. "You worked out all of the knots that have been driving me crazy. I'll definitely be coming back when I get tense again." Goten's hands dipped down and rubbed his lower back, and Trunks felt a strange urge. For just a moment he imagined what it would be like if Goten slipped his hands below the towel. What would it be like to have someone play with his ass? Would a finger feel good inside of him? He felt his face turn red. He'd never had a thought like that before. He'd certainly never ask that of a professional like Goten.

Goten finally stepped back, offering him a big towel. "Okay, Trunks, you can go ahead and get dressed, and see my receptionist at the front if you'd like to set up another appointment.

"Thank you," Trunks grinned, taking the towel from him.

Goten stepped out of the room, and Trunks stood up and stretched. He felt completely wrung out, but in a satisfying way _. I need a cigarette _ , he thought, then laughed at himself. That was quite a compliment to Goten's skills; he only smoked after sex.

He pulled his clothes back on and made his way down the hall, rubbing his tired eyes. Eighteen was waiting at the window, smiling broadly.

"How did you enjoy your session, Mr. Briefs?"

"It was awesome," he muttered. "Can I make another appointment?"

"Absolutely. When would you like to come back?"

Trunks frowned. He had been planning that, maybe, if he liked it, he could do this every few months. But now…

"How about two weeks from now?"

"We have openings available," she smiled. "And how much would you like to pay today?"

"Honestly," Trunks shrugged, "he deserves five hundred  _ at least _ . Goten has to be the best masseuse in the world, I can't believe he is in a town like this. He could be working with celebrities or politicians or… yeah, I'll pay to keep him close by," he said, writing out a check.

"He is wonderful," Eighteen smiled conspiratorially. "His brother Gohan is great, too. Next time maybe you can get a double massage from both of them."

"I think he… mentioned that," Trunks said, furrowing his brow. "I don't really remember. I kept drifting in and out. Hey, I think he gave me candy at some point and it was  _ delicious _ . You guys don't sell those, do you?"

Eighteen chuckled. "No, I'm sorry, secret recipe."

"Damn," he shrugged with a smile. "I'll just have to ask for one when I come back."

"I'm sure Goten will happily give you another taste."

Trunks thanked her, happily walking out back into the bright day.

Goten walked out from the hallway and leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms. "You were right, Eighteen. Definitely worth taking the walk-in."

"I thought he looked just like your type," she grinned mischievously. "How was he?"

"Fucking  _ tight _ , and sexy as hell. And he went down so easy, like he wanted to be hypnotised. He's got so much potential. He set up his next one, right?"

"Two weeks," she said, showing him the book. "Should I give Gohan a call?"

"Maybe. He's a special one. I gave him a few fun suggestions, but the time frame is up to him. Let's see where he's at in two weeks."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, somebody asked if I can do requests, I definitely can. I like hypnosis/mild control prompts, my limits are no underage or incest, but everything else is possible.

Trunks shifted uncomfortably in his chair, listening to Edwards drone on again about his initiative for growth next quarter. It was a good plan, if a little dry, but he couldn't focus on it.

It had been a stressful few weeks, full of pointless meetings and an employee so incompetent he'd had to fire them. He was really looking forward to his massage tomorrow, he had a whole new set of knots in his back to work out. And his aches and pains weren't the only new things he was dealing with.

_ I want to be a good slut _ , he thought again. He fought against his erection, glad his lap was under a table. He wasn't sure where the intrusive thought had come from, or why it was bothering him now, but he'd been having it more and more this last week. He tried not to blush, picturing himself the night before.

He'd tried to jerk off a few weeks ago, but he frustratingly just couldn't get there. He'd tried again the next day, and he heard that weird thought.  _ I want to be a good slut.  _ What was a 'good slut'? Slowly, experimentally, he'd reached down to rub his asshole.

To his horror, it felt amazing, better than touching himself had. He couldn't explain it, he'd never even  _ thought  _ about playing with his ass before, but after finding out how good just touching it felt he had to try. He'd grabbed the lube he kept in his drawer for women he'd brought home and spread it on his own fingers, easing them inside.

_ Wow. _

He came in minutes, not even bothering to touch his dick again, not if just his fingers felt so good. When he finished he realized to his embarrassment that he'd shoved three fingers in before he was satisfied.

_ I want to be a good slut. _

A few nights passed, but the thought didn't go away. His ex had left her toy at his place when they split; it hadn't been a good breakup. He kept it just out of spite, planning to use it on another woman in the future just to show her he didn't need her. He'd never dreamed it would be for himself. He occasionally walked over to the drawer he kept it in, looking inside at it and shaking his head before sliding it closed. He tried to jack off normally again, but it just didn't feel very good until he gave in and used his fingers again. 

From the day he got the thought to use the dildo, he made it one week.

It was last night.

He didn't even bother trying to jack off this time, he knew what he wanted. He'd laid on his bed before he went to sleep, three fingers knuckle deep, stimulating himself. But he knew he could have  _ more _ . In a sudden decision, before he could change his mind, he pulled open his bedside drawer and grabbed the dildo, finally taking a good look at it.

It was dark plastic, a medium size prick with a suction cup on the bottom. He could use it right here probably, but it might not get very deep if he was reaching around himself…

_ What am I doing _ ? He thought as he carried the dildo and lube into his bathroom.  _ I don't even know if I'll like this. It'll probably hurt a lot. _

He stuck the suction cup to the tiled floor, coating the whole thing in lube before he slowly lowered his ass to take in the head.

He let out a scream of pleasure, throwing his head back, sinking further down.  _ So good _ . The dildo stretched him almost perfectly, such a better fit than his fingers. A new intrusive thought appeared that he'd never thought before.

_ This is nice, but what I really need is hard, thick, real cocks. _

He couldn't help himself. He pictured himself bent over on a table, a huge throbbing cock pounding into him, hitting deeper and harder and exploding inside of him. He pictured cum dripping out of his used hole…

He came hard, without touching his erection once. Without even thinking about it, he scooped some of it from the floor and pushed it inside himself, shivering at the wet feeling.

_ What the fuck is wrong with me? _

He slept hard that night. Now he sat at this damn meeting, trying to care about work. He should be horrified at what he had done, the thought that kept popping up in his head.

_ I want to be a good slut!  _ The voice insisted in his head.

"Excuse me," Trunks said, clearing his throat. He quickly left the meeting room, heading for the privacy of his office.

He made it to his door and closed it behind him as his insistent erection came to life, straining against the confines of his pants. He slipped into his private bathroom, hastily undoing the buttons and gripping his already throbbing member.

Whatever was different about him, it was getting worse.

\----------------------

"Finally," Trunks sighed as he made his way down the street toward  _ Complete Relaxation Guaranteed.  _ After the week he had he needed to take some time to relax.

Eighteen smiled at him when he stepped inside. "Hello, Mr.Briefs. Please, come in, have a seat. Goten should be ready shortly."

"Please, call me Trunks," he said genially, plopping into a chair. His leg bounced impatiently, but he tried to pretend he was calmer. For some reason he just really wanted to get to his massage.

He heard a voice coming from down the hallway.

"It was so  _ wonderful _ ," the young woman said as she came into the room. "He was so sweet, he paid for dinner and brought flowers, and at the end we danced." The woman's bright blue hair bounced excitedly as she spoke, walking towards Eighteen's window.

Goten was behind her, smiling wildly. "I'm happy for you, Launch. I told you that you would have fun if you just put yourself out there."

"Oh, you were right, as always," she smiled. Launch leaned forward and kissed Goten's cheek, then pulled out her checkbook. "It was a pretty good massage today. Can I do forty dollars?"

"Absolutely," Eighteen smiled, accepting the check.

Trunks' mouth dropped open.  _ Forty _ dollars? For  _ Goten _ ? He was the best masseuse in the world! How could anyone think forty dollars was enough?

"Just remember," Goten said, touching her arm. "Whenever you find yourself feeling nervous, you're going to think  _ I Deserve This _ , and feel better, right?"

Launch nodded dreamily. "Yes, I'll remember. Thanks again, Goten." She kissed him on the other cheek and headed out of the parlor.

Goten smirked when he saw Trunks waiting in the chair. "I'll just wipe down the table. Why don't you give me two minutes and come on back?"

Trunks nodded enthusiastically, then took a breath to chastise himself. Why was he so excited?

Goten glanced at Eighteen. “Will you please buzz my associate?”

“Certainly,” she smirked wickedly.

In two minutes Trunks walked down the hallway, a bit too fast. Goten was still standing in the room, lighting new incense. He turned and smiled when he saw Trunks.

"Whoops, took a bit longer than I thought. I need to finish lighting these, but if you'd like I can leave so you can get undressed. If you don't mind, I could just turn my back."

_ I want to be a good slut.  _ Trunks gulped, closing the door behind him. "That's okay, I'll just get undressed."

Goten nodded, turning around to light the rest of incense. Trunks pulled his clothes off, feeling in some ways very exposed. He laid down on his stomach quickly and grabbed the provided towel, covering himself.

Goten turned around a moment later, grabbing oil off of the counter. That music floated around again today, and Trunks fitted his face into the hole to start trying to relax. His back already felt better just being here, and Goten hadn't even started yet.

"How have you been,Trunks?" Goten asked, drizzling warm oil onto his back.

"Oh, fine," he lied, trying to think of a way to tell Goten politely that he didn't want small talk. "Definitely looking forward to resting through this hour."

Goten chuckled, setting his palms against Trunks' back and beginning to work on his knots. Trunks groaned happily, feeling the aches he'd acquired floating away.

_ I want to be a good slut. _

Trunks' face turned red. For just a moment, he'd imagined what it would be like if Goten went lower, maybe touched him inside the way he seemed to like lately. He shook it off.

Goten massaged him in silence for a few minutes. "Are you ready to be my Good Boy?"

Trunks' eyes were heavy all of a sudden. His thoughts were harder to hang onto. It was like he'd stepped into a warm pool of water, and all his worries began to float away. He struggled at first.

“Shh, don’t fight,” Goten said, a smooth hand on his back. “You know how good it feels. Just let it go and sink deep for me, Good Boy. That’s it.”

Peace washed over him. Trunks smiled weakly, settling happily into the table. Goten was right, it was much better to be a good boy. 

“You went down easy again,” Goten mumbled, moving Trunk’s hair out of his face. “I think you like this Trunks. Do you like obeying me?”

“Yes,” Trunks muttered sleepily.

“You should,” Goten said softly. “It feels so good to just relax and obey. Now tell your master about what you really did this week.”

“I can’t jerk off right,” Trunks said. “I kept trying but it didn’t feel good. I had to keep putting my fingers inside myself.”

Goten grinned. “Already, huh? I think you really like being given orders, Good Boy. It takes most guys I've given that order almost a month.”

“I tried a toy,” Trunks continued his confession without any qualms at all. “I stuck it to the floor and sat on it. It felt good.”

Goten quirked up an eyebrow. He slid his fingers down Trunks’ body, moving the useless towel to the side, taking a handful of his ass. “You’re a natural slut, aren’t you Good Boy? You were just all trapped before. Tell you what, I’m going to move you to phase two already. Usually I’d wait until you took a few other cocks first, but… You’re special Trunks. And I know how fucking tight that ass is. Are you ready to listen?”

“Yes.”

“You call me Master.”

“Yes, Master.”

“Here’s what’s going to happen. You get to be conscious this time, Good Boy. I’m going to count down from three, and you’ll be in a very light trance. You’ll still feel like this, like a Good Boy, but you will think you’re awake. If I make a suggestion, you won’t think it’s strange, you’ll barely notice it. You’ll follow direction easily when you’re told, but when you wake up later you’ll think everything you did was your idea. Understand?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Three, two... one.”

Trunks opened his eyes, stretching his shoulders luxuriously. He must have drifted off a moment there. Oh well, that was normal in a massage. He closed his eyes and got ready to drift again.

“You feel so hot and horny, Trunks. You’re getting hard as a rock,” Goten whispered.

Trunks didn’t really catch what Goten said, but he had bigger problems. He was starting to get hard. He turned a bit red, glad Goten couldn’t see his erection. He had time to will it down.

"My hands feel  _ so _ good, Trunks. You're starting to imagine what it would feel like if I touched you."

Trunks gulped audibly. The thought of Goten pushing his fingers inside of him flitted across his thoughts again. His erection grew, throbbing uncomfortable between his body and the table. Was he breathing weird? He was probably breathing weird, and Goten could probably feel his skin getting warm. He was very glad that the masseuse couldn't see his face.

"You need it so bad, Trunks," Goten said lowly. "Every minute it gets worse and worse. It would feel  _ so good _ if I would touch you, fill you."

_ Shit _ . Had he ever been this horny? Maybe… maybe he could pay for… _ No!  _ He tried to shake the thought out of his head.  _ Would Goten be offended if he…? _

He cleared his throat. "Um, Goten?"

"Something wrong, Trunks?" Goten asked innocently.

"I… you're a fantastic masseuse, and a professional, I know, but… if I paid you extra do you think you could…?"

"Could I what, Trunks?"

"I'm really… I'm  _ so _ hard…"

"Are you suggesting I… touch you inappropriately?" He faked shock.

"I know, I'm so sorry, but I have to ask. I'd pay anything for you to just…  _ please _ touch my ass. I just need to feel your fingers inside, just for a minute. I'll pay an extra hundred, anything, just  _ please _ ."

He pretended to be hesitant, slowly peeling off the towel.

"Yes,  _ yes _ ," Trunks begged. "Please, Goten. Even one, just one, put it in,  _ please _ ."

Goten spread some oil lower, sliding his hand down onto Trunks' ass. He pressed against the opening and pushed two fingers deep inside.

Trunks moaned wantonly, bucking up against the hand. " _ Yes _ . More, please, I--"

Goten wasted no time, moving his digits deep inside of Trunks, adding a third finger the moment he could without hurting him. Trunks cried out in pleasure, still muttering "please" quietly, terrified it would stop.

"This isn't what you need, Trunks," Goten whispered. "What you need is--"

"Give me your hard, thick, real cock," Trunks begged suddenly. He turned on the table suddenly, dropping his legs down and staying bent over the edge. "Please, Goten, I need it.  _ Please _ fuck me."

Goten hummed like he was considering it.

Trunks spun around, dropping to his knees. He undid Goten's slacks and yanked down his boxers, excited to find the masseuse was already hard. He grasped the thick base and sucked the member into his mouth, for what he thought was the first time.

His eyes rolled up. Goten tasted  _ delicious _ , his mouth watered as he sucked desperately. If he could make him want it bad enough maybe he'd give Trunks what he needed.

"You love that cock," Goten almost whispered. "No matter how many dicks you take you'll always think mine tasted the best and stretched you just right." He grabbed Trunks' head and pulled it in close, choking him on the massive cockhead. He released him to let him breathe, then grabbed his arms to haul him up, bending him over the table. "Beg."

"I need it," Trunks begged, arching his back desperately. "Fill my ass, I need a hard, thick, real--"

The door opened. At the entrance stood a tall man, he looked a bit like Goten, but his jaw was more angular, and his hair was different. He smiled lasciviously at the scene before him. Trunks heard Goten chuckle.

"About time you got here, Gohan."

Trunks stared in shock, taking a moment to process how humiliating his position was. He was naked, bent over, begging to get fucked by a man. He rubbed his eyes a moment. "What am I….?"

"Shh, stay deep Good Boy," Goten said, caressing his back. "Deep breaths, don't think about what this looks like. You're still so horny, you want it so bad."

Trunks' relaxed a little. Who cared if someone else, a stranger, saw this? He barely knew Goten, it's not like this felt very private anyway. As long as he got what he needed he didn't care who saw.

Gohan pulled off his shirt, reaching down to palm himself through his pants. "Don't let me interrupt, Goten. Looks like this slut needs attention."

"You love being called a slut," Goten whispered, pressing his head against Trunks' hole. "You like being called names. Good, bad, you don't care, as long as you get what you need." He pushed forward, slowly filling Trunks with his hot shaft.

Trunks screamed, pressing his face against the table.

"Good Boys get permission to cum," Goten reminded him as he thrust hard into Trunks.

"I'm a Good Boy," Trunks moaned. "Fuck me!"

"Humiliation turns you on," Goten whispered.

"I want to be a good slut!" Trunks shouted.

Gohan chuckled, taking off his pants and boxers and starting to stroke himself. "Damn. This is his  _ second _ session?"

"Yeah," Goten chuckled. "It's  _ nothing _ to keep him under. He must have had some unknown kinks before I even started."

"Fuck him harder."

Goten set his hands on either side of Trunks, thrusting harder into him. Trunks squirmed happily, precum dripping down onto the floor below him.

"Can I spitroast him? Will it snap him awake?"

"No, he can take it. Stay nice and deep Good Boy. You want more cocks, don't you?"

"Yes," Trunks gasped. "Hard, thick, real cocks."

Gohan stepped around the table, showing him his own large member. Gohan wasn't quite as thick as his brother, but he was longer. He tentatively reached out with his tongue, tasting the tip.

"Go on slut, suck it."

_ I want to be a good slut.  _ Trunks leaned forward and took the member in his mouth, sliding his lips along the shaft obediently. He couldn't stop himself from moaning around it, still lost in the pleasure Goten was giving him.

"Damn," Gohan mumbled, running his fingers through Trunks' hair. "He's eager."

Goten groaned deep in his throat. "So much pleasure, Good Boy. You can't even think straight."

"Don't make him cum yet, I want sloppy seconds."

Trunks took Gohan's cock deeper into his throat, loving the taste. It wasn't quite as good as Goten's but it was still mouthwatering. He worked at the head with his tongue, swirling it around in a way his girlfriends had done in the past.

After a few more minutes Goten froze, breath catching as he emptied his load inside of Trunks. Trunks let go of Gohan to turn around and whine. "No, I need more!"

"Oh, you're gonna get more," Gohan chuckled, walking around the table to take Goten's position.

A brief moment of clarity flitted across Trunks' consciousness.  _ I don't even know this man. Am I going to let him fuck me? _ Gohan's tip slowly pushed into place, and Trunks dismissed his doubts. He whimpered at how deep Gohan's longer member went, clinging to the table as he started to thrust into him.

"He  _ is _ nice," Gohan muttered. "Feels like a natural."

Goten pulled his clothes back on, grabbing his oil off of the counter. He drizzled some on Trunks back, moving in front of him to rub at his shoulder blades. Trunks moaned, eyes drifting shut as he wallowed in sensation.

Gohan was rougher than his brother, deep and faster, and soon he was close. "I'm almost there Goten," he warned.

Goten was still rubbing Trunks' back. "The moment you feel his thick cum in you, you're going to cum too, Good Boy. It'll be so good it puts last week's orgasm to shame."

"Ugh," Gohan grunted, stopping suddenly.

Trunks felt the strange man finishing inside him, mixing with the load he'd already taken, and he saw white. Pleasure ran up his body as he  _ finally _ released onto the floor. A deep exhaustion overtook him and slumped against the table, completely satisfied.

"Shhh, that's it," Goten said softly. "Deep and relaxed, Good Boy. You're going to go back into a full trance now. Get back on the table."

"Yes, Master," Trunks obeyed. He laid peacefully on the massage table, hearing the fading sound of Goten talking to his brother but not understanding.

"...not too risky for his third session?" Gohan asked.

"Normally yes, but  _ look _ at him. I guarantee he'll jump some guy before two weeks are up, if not several. He might as well be doing it for us…”

The conversation drifted out again. Trunks rested peacefully, but quickly started to miss Goten’s voice. He liked that voice, the soft one that made him feel good and told him what to do. It was back quickly, whispering in his ear again as Goten’s firm hands rubbed his shoulders. He sank happily into it.

“Tell me how your massage went today, Good Boy.”

Trunks smiled dreamily. “I got horny, and I begged you to touch me. I convinced you to give me your cock. Then your brother came in and…” he thought a moment about the suggestions Goten had given earlier, “it was all my idea. I begged both of you to fuck me, and I took both loads. It felt so good. Then I laid back down and you started to massage me again.”

There was a smile in Goten’s voice. “Everything you felt the last two weeks, Trunks, you're going to keep feeling. You still want to be a good slut. Understand?”

“Yes, Master.”

“I'm going to count down from ten, and you're going to wake up…”

\-------------------

Trunks shuffled down the hallway, his face a deep red. He approached Eighteen window, fidgeting a bit. He felt so spent; he quietly hoped his pants didn’t have a wet spot from the cum still dripping out of him.

_ Why would I do that? Why would I beg two strange men to fuck me? _

He wasn’t suspicious; he thought he knew exactly what happened. He wanted it, he asked for it, hell he’d begged to pay for it…

“Can I pay seven hundred this time?” Trunks asked quietly at the window.

“Absolutely,” Eighteen smiled, pulling out her little appointment book. “And would you like to reschedule for two weeks again, Trunks?”

He gulped. He shouldn’t. Could he even face Goten again? The man had seemed so calm when they wrapped up their session, acting like it was just a normal session, even winking at him on the way out. If he came back for another massage, he was sure he’d want Goten to fuck him again. He should just leave and never come back, pretend this never happened…

“Yes. I’ll be back in two weeks.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, be warned, this chapter gets really descriptive, including a gangbang. I believe this will be the last chapter for this one, I am working on some of the requests I've received, and can take some others ;)

Trunks pulled his least favorite car into the gravelly parking lot at about two fifteen in the morning. The young billionaire had always had a thing for vehicles, and at home he had about three he maintained lovingly, but now wasn't the time or place to show them off. His switched off the headlights of his dark sedan, taking note of the only other car sitting in the lot. He honked his horn twice, and the other car opened its door.

He knew this park, he'd driven through it at night back when he had insomnia in college. He knew how deserted it became after midnight.

Trunks got out of the car and just nodded in the direction of the strange man approaching him. He silently walked into the trees, going far enough back that no one would see them from the trail just in case.

When he thought they were far enough in, he turned to face the stranger. The man was tall, well built, and with a bald or shaved head. He reached out a hand to shake Trunks' and he reluctantly accepted it.

"We messaged online?" The man asked.

Trunks nodded. "Yeah it's me."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tien Mu--"

"No names," Trunks said, shaking his head. "Are you hard?"

"A little," Tien said with a half smile. He leaned forward to kiss Trunks but he backed away.

"Sorry, I don't want kissing or small talk," Trunks said. "I'm not really… into men," he said, rubbing the bridge of his nose as if he knew how crazy that sounded under the circumstances. "I just love cock." He reached over and started to unbutton Tien's pants, and the man didn't stop him.

Trunks got on his knees and licked his lips at the sight of Tien's size. "Damn, you weren't lying."

"Some people have said it's too big to enjoy," Tien chuckled nervously. "Sorry, I don't normally do this, I'm married, but--"

Trunks took half of Tien in his mouth, cutting him off. The man groaned, leaning back against a tree and letting Trunks work him until he was hard.

Trunks stood abruptly, pulling down his own jeans and leaning over half naked against the tree. "Fuck me."

Tien stepped behind him, looking unsure. "Don't you need some prep, Man?"

"I'm fucking prepped, trust me," Trunks grumbled. "I've been trying to cum on my toy all day but it's not enough anymore. I just need real cock,  _ please _ ."

"Yeah, I hear you," Tien shrugged, still unsure his oversized member would fit inside anyone without a lot of lube. He eased himself inside of Trunks, pushing forward gently until he bottomed out inside of him.

" _ Yes _ ," Trunks breathed, "finally. Don't be gentle, fuck my ass."

Tien did as he was told, pulling back quickly before he began to thrust hard into Trunks, holding his hips for leverage as he pounded into him. Trunks moaned openly, hoping there was no one around to hear him.

"Shit, you're so sexy," Tien grunted. "You take it so well."

"Call me a good slut."

"You're a good slut, Baby," Tien rumbled.

Trunks whimpered suddenly and Tien felt him tighten as he came against the tree. Tien paused, unsure what to do. "Do you want me to stop, or--"

"No! No, keep going," Trunks panted, arching back against him. "It still feels great."

Tien obeyed, not slowing his vicious pace. He almost felt  _ bad _ for the guy, as big as he was and rough as he was being shouldn't that hurt? Trunks certainly didn't seem to be in pain.

Eventually Tien felt himself approaching the edge. "Hey, I'm close. You want me to cum on your back or--"

"Inside!" Trunks begged. "Fill me up with cum."

"Uh, okay," Tien said, letting himself reach his peak. He came deep inside of Trunks, and when he eased himself out some of it dripped from the man's gaping hole.

Trunks caught his breath a moment before he pulled his pants back up, brushing leaves off of then casually. "Thank you. I needed that."

"Seemed like it," Tien chuckled. "Could I get your name and number?"

"No," Trunks said quickly, redoing his belt. "Nothing personal, I just have to stay discrete."

"I wasn't really looking for a date," Tien admitted. "I was just thinking if I wanted to fuck a man again, you have a tight little ass that seems to love taking it."

Trunks furrowed his brow, considering it. "Give me your phone."

Tien handed it to him, and Trunks opened his contacts to program in a number.

"If you can fuck me then just text me a discrete address and a time, I'll be there. And if you have friends with you… I could take more than one."

"Damn," Tien grinned. "Awesome."

Trunks nodded once more to him, limping slightly as he headed back towards his car. Tien glanced down at his phone. The man had entered his name into his phone as 'Cock Slut.'

\-------------------

Trunks was sitting on his couch a few days later when his phone rang. He considered ignoring it, he didn't know the number, and it was his day off. it was just past noon, and he had planned out a long day of blissful nothing. Then it occurred to him that it might be the guy from the park…

"Hello?" He said cautiously.

A familiar voice greeted him. "Hi, Trunks, this is Goten from  _ Complete Relaxation Guaranteed _ . How are you?"

Trunks gulped, face going red. He sat forward and muted his television, clearing his throat. "I-- I'm good. Hi, Goten. My appointment isn't until next week, right?"

"That right," Goten said. "I'm actually calling for something else. I'm having a party at my office tonight, just some clients and some old friends. We try to get together once a month or so. I was hoping you'd come by?"

Trunks blinked. "Um… I don't know… maybe I could try--"

"Come on, Good Boy," Goten said lowly. "You know how much you like doing what I tell you to do."

Trunks' head was fuzzy for a moment, but he shook it off. "I… I like it when you call me that. Why do I like it?"

"It doesn't matter why, Good Boy," Goten said, rolling his words out slowly. "You're doing such a good job."

Trunks gulped. "Did you… do something to me? Change me?"

"Why do you ask, Good Boy? Have you been different?" He asked innocently.

Trunks closed his eyes. He didn't sound angry, or even surprised. "I… I can feel it this time. Your voice is trying to make me relax. What is this? Hypnotism?"

"And doesn't it feel good?"

"So good," Trunks said, letting his eyes droop.

"It always feels better when someone wants to go under. When you want to obey. You want to obey your master, don't you Trunks?"

"Yes," Trunks breathed out, but then shook his head. "What's wrong with me? How are you doing this?"

"If you  _ really _ wanted me to let you go, take away all the progress you've made, I could. Then you wouldn't be a good slut anymore and--"

"I want to be a good slut," Trunks said sleepily.

"I know you do, Good Slut. You think all my clients get to know they're being controlled after only two sessions? It can take months, a year even. But I can trust you, Trunks. You go under so easily because you want it, don't you?"

"I feel so good now, Master," Trunks breathed.

"Did you go looking for men to fuck you?"

"Yes," Trunks admitted. "I messaged a man online and let him fuck me in the park. He was so big. I loved it."

"You're going to come to the party tonight for your master Trunks, and in return I'm going to give you more thick cocks than you can handle."

"Yes, Master," Trunks said immediately. 

Goten chuckled lowly. "I'm going to hang up now, but this light trance you're in is going to feel good for another hour. You'll get nice and hard and think about how good it's going to feel to be a good slut tonight for me. Just because I want you to enjoy yourself."

"Thank you, Master."

"But you won't forget, not this time. You'll know exactly what we talked about. I'll expect you at the office at five tonight, My Good Slut."

"Yes, Master," Trunks said, dropping the phone the moment he heard Goten hang up. He slumped down against his couch, just wallowing in how good he felt.

He was hypnotized, and he knew it. This wasn't the first time, it couldn't be. But it felt  _ so good _ . Every tension and bit of stress he normally held in his body was completely gone, and all Goten had done was speak to him. For a brief time he wasn't 'Trunks Briefs, young CEO with the world on his shoulders'. He was just a Good Boy. A Good  _ Slut _ , with no worries or cares except the next hard cock he could get.

Trunks laid in his blissed out state for an hour before he felt himself starting to wake up. He'd not actually slept, but he stretched and yawned like he'd been asleep for hours. He checked the time. He had three and a half hours to get to the masseuse's office. He was going to this party, but he had no idea what to expect when he got there.

\----------------

  
  


Trunks' hands shook as he approached  _ Complete Relaxation Guaranteed. _ He could run. He could choose never to come here again, there was nothing forcing his feet to keep moving toward the nondescript storefront. He could just call Goten back and order him to undo what had been done to him.

But he didn't do any of that. He just approached the office with a racing heart and need growing in him, and opened the door.

Eighteen smiled at him as he stepped in. It certainly didn't look like there was a party happening here. No one else was in the waiting room, and he hadn't seen any cars parked outside. Oh shit, he wasn't imagining all of this, was he? Had Goten even really called him?

His fears didn't last long. Eighteen had no more than said hello to him before Goten was coming in from the hallway, smiling wickedly at him.

"Come to your master, Good Slut."

Trunks did, shuffling his feet a bit as he came to stand directly in front of Goten. The masseuse looked him over appraisingly, running a soothing hand down his arm. "Shh, it's okay. You can stay awake all night if you want, but if you'd rather I could put you in a light trance? Take the edge off a little bit? It'll feel like being a little drunk, and I can make you feel good. You'll still be mostly in control."

"Yes," Trunks said, not looking him in the eyes. "Yes, I'd like that, please."

"Sit down, Good Boy, and close your eyes."

Trunks dropped into a chair and he felt Goten kneeling in front of him. He could hear Eighteen crossing the room, locking the front door behind him.

"Just listen to my voice, Good Boy. Just that much is enough to trigger you, as long as I talk softly. Most people need something to stare at or an exact pattern to focus on, but not you, Trunks. You  _ love _ being hypnotised. You feel good, Trunks, all the way through, calm and quiet and relaxed. You want to obey, don't you Good Boy?"

"Yes, Master," he said sleepily.

"See? That took no time at all. Open your eyes, Trunks. How do you feel?"

Trunks smiled sloppily. "Good. Thanks, Goten."

"Follow me," Goten said, pulling slightly on his arm.

Trunks followed Goten down the hallway, heading for the door that he normally didn't go into; the 'office'. It looked about how he expected inside, there was a desk, a bookcase, a few chairs. What drew his attention was the other door against the far wall; there must be another room in the small office he didn't know about.

"Master, I thought this was a party."

"It is."

"Where is everyone?"

Goten stopped with his hand in the doorknob of the secret room. "I asked you to come an hour early."

"Why?"

"Because you get to decide if you want to stay, Trunks. You're the Guest of Honor," Goten smirked, opening the door and gesturing him inside.

Trunks walked into the room, looking around. It was a large, bigger than he'd expected, and it definitely looked like a party was going to take place here. There were tables around the darkly decorated room, nice chairs and upscale furniture peppered here and there throughout. Food on small platters were dotted around on the tables, some covered with metal lids. Trunks looked at none of this.

Directly in the center of the room was a table, padded and long enough for one or two people to lay on. At various places on the table were cuffs and restraints of all kinds, and a blank chalkboard was suspended from the ceiling next to it.

Goten sauntered up behind Trunks, very close to him. "You're nice and calm, Good Boy. Do you know what this room is for?"

Trunks gulped, sinking into Goten's voice to stay under. "Am I the one who's supposed to be on that table?"

"You can be," Goten said. "If you choose not to, I have other clients I can call. Any one of them would jump at the chance to run in and be the star tonight. But you've been such a  _ Good Boy, _ " Goten whispered in his ear, "that I wanted to give you the first opportunity."

"What… would happen? If I stayed?"

"I'll put you under, deep," Goten said, "and give you just a few suggestions to help you enjoy yourself. I’ll help you be the best slut you can be. We'd put a mask on your face so you get total anonymity, no one here would know it was you. It's a lot more anonymous than meeting some stranger in a parking lot," he promised him. "Then the guests come. We have a lot of clientele for the other side of our business, who are willing to pay a lot at the door to fuck someone they know is under hypnosis. Then the party starts. They bid for who goes first, and a portion of that pays for your 'massage' sessions for a  _ year _ . You could come in every week to ride my cock and take all your stress away, with no cost at all." He slid his hand down Trunks's body and rubbed the erection already growing in his pants.

"And then what?"

"The winner fucks you. First. Then you're free game. The party will go on around you, and you'll take cock after cock. They'll fuck your ass until you're  _ weak _ , fuck your mouth, suck your dick, whatever you allow. The chalkboard is so we can list your preferences, things like if you enjoy spanking, if you want them to cum inside, anything you want. I'll help stop you from getting sore tonight, it might ache a little tomorrow, but all of my Good Boys say they  _ love _ being the Guest of Honor. I’ll be with you the whole time to make sure you’re safe, but it’ll take a toll on you. This is your choice, Trunks. Make it fast, so I can call the first on the list to replace you."

Trunks stepped toward the table, picking up one of the cuffs nervously.

"Those are up to you," Goten said. "You ask us to put them on if you want them."

Trunks touched the table, feeling at the soft padding.  _ I want to be a good slut, I want to be a good slut… _

"Can I ask them to call me a Good Slut?"

Goten grinned, stepping forward and writing the first thing in the chalkboard. 'He likes to be called Good Slut.'

Trunks gulped, remembering again and again how good it felt to be fucked by both Goten and his brother a week before, and thinking about the man from the park. "I really love cock, Master," he said, looking down.

Goten stepped.closer to him, running a hand up his abs. "Don't be ashamed, Good Boy. Just give me a yes or no."

Trunks looked up. "Yes."

\-------------------

  
  


Trunks had chosen the barest restraints, just a few on his arms to help him stay upright and comfortable. He was bent out over the padded table, completely naked, and he would have been panicking if he wasn't so deeply hypnotised. Instead he felt calm, excited even, he'd been hard ever since Goten strapped him in. The masseuse stood in front of him now, tying Trunks' hair back from his face. The rest of the prepwork was done; he'd been to the bathroom, he was given water to drink to hydrate himself, and he'd had to call around and tell anyone that would miss him that he was going tomorrow off and to please not contact him. Goten said he’d need the day to rest, and that he shouldn’t worry; he’d be taken care of.

"How do you feel, Trunks?"

"Happy, Master. Like I could fall asleep."

"Good Boy. You know that need that you feel sometimes for a nice hard cock?"

"Yes, Master."

"Focus on it. It's getting worse, Trunks. You feel so empty. It would feel so good to have something inside you right now. The need is just going to get worse all night. You're an empty minded slut who only cares about getting off."

Trunks whimpered against the table. "Please fuck me, Master."

"Not yet, Trunks, but soon. For the rest of the night Trunks, you're only going to feel  _ good _ pain, the kind that mixes with pleasure and makes it even better. You're not going to cum without permission, and only  _ I _ give you permission. But you won't mind, because any moment a cock is in you will feel like you're ready to cum already. When you're empty you'll  _ beg _ to be filled again.”

“Please touch me,” Trunks begged again, not able to understand Goten’s words anymore.

“Soon, we have a few more rules. Once that door opens, neither of us will say your name again tonight. Your name is Good Boy. I’ll tell them some things about you, but nothing identifying." He placed a high mask on Trunks' face, big enough to hide his identity but allow him to see. "This stays  _ on _ . Understand?"

"I'll do anything," Trunks whined. "Just touch me, I need it!"

"Not much longer, Good Boy," Goten said. He grabbed a walkie-talkie at his hip. "Gohan, bring them in."

There was the sound of voices getting louder, and the door opened. Trunks turned toward the sound, not embarrassed at all to be naked and bent over the table. He saw men walking in, talking jovially amongst themselves, a few already holding cocktail glasses from the waiting room. His hard cock twitched excitedly. Maybe one of them would help him stop feeling empty.

"Please," he begged out loud, arching down on the table to show off his needy hole. "Please, fuck me. Someone, anyone, I need a cock,  _ please _ ."

"Hot damn," he heard someone mutter as the gathering crowd hummed approvingly. "A vocal one."

Why wasn't anyone inside him yet? Trunks begged louder as the room filled up, not bothering to count how many people were inside the large space. Pleasant music played somewhere, and he saw Eighteen carrying a tray of drinks among the men. The party had started. Trunks whined, his desperate pleas quickly getting lost in the chatter of the crowd.

It was only a few minutes before the tinkling of Goten's glass brought everyone's attention. The room went silent, and Trunks seized the opportunity.

"Please,  _ please _ , I need a cock. Someone fuck me, I need it, fuck, I'm so empty…"

Goten's voice rose over Trunks. "As you can see, we've got a special treat for you tonight, Gentleman. This is The Businessman. Just one month ago, The Businessman was a perfectly straight man who had never considered exploring his sexuality. However, in a happy coincidence, The Businessman  _ loves _ to be hypnotized. He's been the fastest finished client we've ever produced for you, and as you can hear the cock-hungriest whore. Tonight is his debut, and again, until one month ago this tight ass was  _ untouched _ . He has generously agreed to be placed under a deep trance for your entertainment. You can read from the board, but I will quickly list out The Businessman's preferences. He likes to be called a Good Slut. He wants cum  _ everywhere _ , but he especially wants his ass to be filled to the brim. He likes to suck one dick while he's taking another. He is okay with triple penetration, but let's warm him up a little first. I can tell you he responds very well to kind encouragement."

Trunks turned and saw the hungry crowd gathered around him. Some men were already stroking themselves, a few had unbuckled their pants. Goten raised a glass to the crowd. “Let’s start the bidding at two thousand, Gentlemen.”

“Three thousand,” one said immediately.

“Four.”

“Four thousand five.”

The number went up, but Trunks didn’t care who won. “Please, I need it!” He cried out.

If he hoped that would stop the bidding, it didn’t work. The number of people bidding went up, and he whined desperately.

“Nine thousand!”

“Nine five!”

“Ten!”

“Ten thousand and two!”

The bidding started to slow. Trunks looked around at the crowd starting to circle around him, wishing he didn’t have to wait.

“Ten eight,” a voice called one last time. 

Goten waited a pause, making sure no one else was going to call out, then he tapped his glass again. “Sold, for ten thousand eight hundred, to Mr. Raditz.”

There was some clapping and a few cheers. “Hurry up and get to it Raditz so the rest of us can have a turn.”

Trunks saw a suited man with long hair walking up to him, and he nodded excitedly. “Yes, give it to me! Please!”

Raditz grinned, but Goten stopped him with one hand out. “A quick reminder of the rules--”

“Oh, come on,” someone whined. “Let him fuck that slut.”

“Lube is  _ absolutely _ required, for everyone, every time. The Businessman did not list punishments in his preferences so no inflicting any injury beyond light spanking. Raditz gets to finish before anyone lays another hand on him. Breaking any rule will get you ejected from the party, and you will not be refunded.” He raised his glass. “To The Businessman.”

They held up their glasses in cheers, and finally, finally, Trunks felt someone grab his hips. In seconds a big, lubed cockhead was pressing against his entrance.

“Yes!” Trunks cried out. “Yes!”

Raditz stretched him open and Trunks moaned happily as he was filled. There was some cheering around the crowd as Raditz started to thrust into him hard, holding Trunks’ back down with one hand while he pushed inside.

“Fuck him open for us, Raditz,” one man called. “I’ll take sloppy seconds.”

“I'll take sloppy fifteenths,” someone laughed loudly.

Trunks’ mouth hung open in pleasure, his eyes rolling up as he was given what he needed. His eyes closed briefly, and when he opened them he saw that almost all of the crowd gathered around him had taken off their pants, openly stroking themselves as they watched him take Raditz. Beyond them others were going about the party, some of whom looked over appreciatively, just watching the show.

Precum dripped openly from Trunks’ tip. He’d never been more turned on.

Eventually Raditz growled out to the crowd. “You want to see this slut full of cum?”

The crowd cheered, calling out to them, clapping to get started themselves.

Raditz finished with a deep grunt, and Trunks felt his hot seed pouring inside. He moaned excitedly, but whimpered as soon as Raditz pulled out. “More, give me more!”

This time, his call was heeded. Hands were on him suddenly, caressing his skin, touching his hair. A new cock took Raditz’s place, and Trunks was only able to let out half a moan before another was shoved in his mouth. He felt a hand caressing his erection, then a hot tongue running along the underside of it. A voice he didn’t recognize whispered in his ear.

“You’re such a Good Slut.”

Trunks shivered happily, sucking hard on the sweet taste of the cock in his mouth, and suddenly there were two there and he was taking turns with them. He could feel other members being rubbed against his back, one against his thigh, and in minutes the one inside him shot another hot load into him. As soon as that one was removed another, wider one was pushed in.

More voices. "Such a good job" "What a Good Slut" "Take another one, you Good Slut" and he loved them all. A hot mouth breathed against his neck. "We don't even need lube, there's enough cum dripping out of your slut hole."

Then a voice he knew.

"Cum, Good Boy."

Trunks moaned loudly as he came, and he felt a mouth close around his tip to swallow the load.

"Be gentle with him a moment!" Goten ordered, and Trunks felt whoever was inside him slow to gentle thrusting. Goten smoothed back a piece of his hair. "We'll let you come down a little before they get rough again. Are you okay?"

"More cock, Master, please," Trunks breathed.

Goten chuckled. "You heard him."

Trunks' head was pulled roughly to the side, just in time for a hot rope of semen to hit his face. He closed his eyes and his face was pulled the other way, two shafts fighting to make it into his mouth. He felt another man climax inside of him, and he was quickly replaced.

Someone shoved themselves down into his throat, roughly, just holding him in place while they thrusted inside. It burned only slightly, but when he felt like he couldn't breathe he heard Goten snap an order and the man eased back, giving him a chance to catch his breath.

"Is face fucking okay?" He heard the man ask.

"Yes," Trunks said hoarsely, answering for Goten. "Give it back." He held his mouth open wide.

"Can you take two cocks in your gaping slut hole?" One man asked a short while later.

"Oh, fuck yeah," another said. "Stuff him."

Goten placed a hand on Trunks' back. "Do you want that, Good Boy?"

"Yes! More!" He mumbled around the member he was sucking.

He felt a deep stretching as a second cock pushed into place next to the one already in him. His eyes rolled up. Finally, he was  _ really _ full.

"Cum again, Good Boy."

He did, immediately. The cock in his mouth shot its load into his throat, and it dripped down his chin. Soon there was less of a crowd, and it was with deep satisfaction that he realized it was because almost everyone had had their first turn. He mumbled something, and Goten called a pause.

The masseuse leaned in close. "What did you say, Good Boy?"

"My back is stiff, can we take the restraints off? I don't want to stop though, I want more, Master."

"We absolutely can," he said, moving to undo the restraints. There were a few disappointed groans but Goten waved them off. "Relax, he's not done, he just wants to ride them a while."

Greedy hands grabbed at Trunks' body as some of the party goers lowered the table and sat on it. Someone pulled him roughly into their lap and down onto their erection, and Trunks found himself facing the man fucking him for the first time that night. Through his trance he managed to register surprise; he knew this man. Nappa, that was his name, a senior member of the board of one of Capsule Corp's rival companies. He never would have guessed the man would be interested in an event like this, though to be fair no one would have expected this from himself either. 

He clung to the knowledge that the mask concealed him very well; Nappa had shown no sign of recognition, he was just grunting dirtily as he bounced Trunks along his shaft. Still, he gulped a little nervously. He looked around the table to see a line of men waiting with hard-ons; he was about to be passed around like a toy.

Goten was at his back suddenly, touching it. "Nice and deep, Good Boy, stay far below for me."

"I don't want to think anymore, Master," Trunks panted. "Can you make me not think and just feel?"

"Yes, I can," Goten whispered in his ear. "Just listen to my voice. Sink down, down, down. So deep and dark, you can't move, you can hear only me."

Trunks felt himself slump against the shoulders of the man handling him, falling further and further under Goten's control. He went happily.

"That's it. Clear your mind entirely for me. You won't think anymore, you won't count how many cocks are in you, you won't care where your pleasure comes from. You'll just drift along the pleasure and do what's asked of you."

"Yes, Master," Trunks whispered.

"Damn," Nappa grunted. "That's fucking hot. He really loves obeying, doesn't he?"

"Yes, because he's a Good Slut," Goten said gently in his ear, kissing down Trunks' neck.

"You're a Good Slut," Nappa echoed in his other ear. "Your abused little hole feels so good."

Trunks had a vague idea of what they were saying and that it was good. That he was a very good boy. He felt Nappa finishing inside him and someone grabbing him, taking him to another lap, another cock. He lazily wrapped his hands around that stranger's neck, resting contentedly against his shoulder as he fucked him. There was a slight sting in his neck, nothing he was worried about, but he heard Goten yell.

"Bardock, I said  _ no _ punishing!"

"It's just a love bite," the man argued. "He's all cuddly now, I thought he'd like it."

"If it's not on the board, you don't fucking do it," Goten warned. "He's a professional, he shouldn't have to worry about covering hickeys. One more stunt like that and you're out of here."

Bardock grumbled, but Trunks didn't feel his teeth again. "Can I ask him for stuff at least?" 

"Ask whatever you like, he can choose to answer."

He heard the man grunt in his ear, speaking lowly. "Do you like being gangbanged, Slut?"

"Yes," Trunks muttered sleepily, unable to grasp the words but willing to answer because of how suggestible he was.

"Yeah? You like being passed around by thirty men like a toy? You like being stuffed with cum in every hole, you whore?"

"I feel good," Trunks moaned blankly against Bardock's neck.

The man's grip on him tightened.

Trunks floated in and out of consciousness, never afraid, just lost in sensation. He didn't know how much time had passed when he heard Goten call out.

"Last call, gentlemen."

Trunks felt hands on him everywhere, tongues, dripping cockheads pressed against him while the group worked themselves to cum on his skin one last time. Voices surrounded him again. "Such a Good Slut" "Take those loads" "So sexy". They started cumming on him, ropes of cum hitting his skin at different angles. One voice broke though, Goten's voice in his ear. 

"One more time, Good Boy. I'm going to count to ten and you're going to feel better and better, and then you're going to cum  _ so hard _ ."

"Fuck yeah," he head someone mutter, and he felt different tongues licking at his swollen cock, ready to catch his load.

Goten counted down slowly, and Trunks felt pleasure radiating up his body. Every hand felt so good, stroking, pinching, grabbing, a fat cock rushing to finish still buried inside him.

"...three, two, one."

The world went dark for a split second. Trunks heard someone screaming and realized it was himself. His orgasm wracked his body, and they held him in place, comforting words easing him down as he felt the last of the group finishing on his skin. The last cock inside him throbbed as it came inside him, then was gently removed.

"Let's hear it for The Businessman's debut!" Goten called.

The room cheered, a few comforting hands still placed on Trunks, but he was so tired now, he fell in and out of consciousness. He felt himself being picked up, and the roar the crowd lessened a little bit. He was moving, and then he felt himself being laid gently on a soft bed.

"Master?" He croaked. He noticed his throat was hoarse. "Where am I?"

"Shh," Goten whispered gently. "Nice and deep, Good Boy. You're in a special recovery room for the Guest of Honor. You need to rest."

"I'm so full of cum."

"Yeah, you are. That's why we don't put you in the shower right away. Most of our Good Sluts get off on feeling it all over them for a while. You're going to sleep now, and when you wake up you're going to buzz this intercom," Goten said, showing him a small device on the nightstand.

"Yes, Master," Trunks croaked.

The world went dark.

When he awoke he could not tell how much time had passed. He wasn't in a trance anymore, but he reached over as he'd been told to and grabbed the intercom. He pressed the button and heard the line open.

"I'm awake."

The response was immediate, Eighteen's voice came through. "Stay right there, Trunks, and don't panic. I'll be right in."

Panic? Why would he panic? He still felt so good from--

The pain came suddenly, making his gasp. His ass ached horribly, his throat was dry and throbbed with a dull burn. Eighteen was in very quickly, holding a tall glass of water and painkillers in her hand. 

"What's wrong with me?" He asked, and his voice sounded so strained that his anxiety only rose.

"Shh," said, sitting down on the bed next to him. "You're okay. There's no permanent damage, we take good care of our Guests of Honor. You're going to hurt today, you got fucked hard and long."

He touched his throat.

"You're the one who agreed to face fucking," she smirked. "At least 6 of them took you up on the offer."

"But it didn't hurt then," Trunks argued. "Why would it now?"

"You're not currently hypnotised in any way," Eighteen said, encouraging him as he gently swallowed the painkillers. "Goten went home for some sleep, it's about six in the morning. He should be back in a few hours and he can put you under if he wants. I'm okay at inducing trances myself, but I'd bet you want your master to do it."

"Do I have to stay here?"

"Like are you a prisoner? No, you can leave if you want to, but Goten wants you to stay. We'll take good care of you while you recover. Speaking of which, before you go back to sleep it's time for a shower. I'll help you."

"I can shower by myself, but thank you."

"Mmm, no," she smiled knowingly. "You haven't tried to stand up yet. Give me your hand."

Eighteen gently helped Trunks out of bed and he let out a shout. His asshole was even more sore than he'd realized. She eased him up and helped him into a small bathroom just off the recovery room.

Trunks' eyes went wide when he saw the mirror. The majority of his face was clean, and he assumed that was because he'd had the mask on, but everywhere else he was a  _ mess _ . There was dried cum stuck to his skin, his hair, dribbled down his chin. A fresh hickey stood out on his neck, and rough bruises from insistent fingers he hadn't known were squeezing that hard peppered his body. He felt more cum dripping from his abused hole, and to his surprise it caused an involuntary shiver of pleasure.

"We took pictures for you when everything was fresh," Eighteen smiled. "There's some good ones, and only you get to keep them."

She helped him step into the warm shower, standing outside of it with a warm washcloth and gently cleaning him up. Trunks took the help gladly, watching the evidence of his crazy experience wash away. 

"Eighteen, how many men were at the party last night?"

"You mean how many people fucked you, don't you?"

"Yes."

"We had a guest list of forty. About eight of them never participate, they just like to watch. So that's thirty-two, and most of them went at least twice."

" _ Fuck _ ," Trunks breathed.

"Honestly, it broke a few of our records," Eighteen grinned. "No one's ever paid more than eight thousand to be first before, and normally only a quarter of them come back for a second round. You were just so damn convincing, it drove them all crazy."

"I was? What did I say?"

"You just kept yelling for more, no matter how many you'd had. You learned a few of their names because other partiers said them and called them back  _ specifically _ . "Like, 'Raditz, please come give me that thick cock again, it felt so good'. They couldn't resist."

He blinked. He couldn't remember saying that.

"The hypnosis blocks some of it out," she assured him. "It's normal not to remember everything."

When Trunks was clean he was allowed to use the restroom, then led back to bed. Eighteen changed the sheets and made him drink another glass of water, then told him to sleep a bit longer. He wasn't sure he would be able to, but he passed out almost immediately.

He woke up to the feeling of someone sitting on his bed. He cracked open his eyes, then smiled broadly.

"Hello, Master."

"Hello, Good Boy. How do you feel?"

Trunks chuckled. "Sore."

Goten laughed with him. "I bet you are. You were such an obedient slut last night. I was very impressed." He petted the side of Trunks' face and the man happily leaned into it.

"I miss you when you're gone, Master. I wish I could be your Good Boy every day."

"I know. But you have to remember I have a lot of Good Boys, and they need attention too. You have a life to live, but it doesn't mean you won't still belong to me. You can come in once a week for your sessions now, and I'll put you under as deep as you want and fill you with my cock. Do you want to go on the rotation list to be the Guest of Honor again when it comes back to your turn?"

"Yes," Trunks answered immediately. "I mean I hurt now, but… it was so much fun. I feel  _ so _ satisfied."

"The pain won't last," Goten promised, laying down next to him.

Trunks grinned. "What are you doing, Master?"

"I always spend the recovery day with the Good Boy from the last party. I'm going to lay right here and hold you and keep you in a trance all day until you feel better."

Trunks buried his face in Goten's chest. "I'm yours, Master."

"I know."

\--------------------

_ 6 Months Later _

"So any questions about the next week can be directed at HR," Trunks said, leaning against the boardroom table. "This merger will be difficult for incoming employees, but--"

"Merger," one of his executives scoffed. "Sir, it's a  _ takeover _ . We've massacred Red Ribbon Inc for years, they're lucky you were generous enough to buy them out."

There was some laughter and generous agreement around the table, but Trunks held up a hand. "I said  _ merger _ , gentlemen, that's the phrase we are using. The new employees previously with Red Ribbon Inc deserve respect. Those that stayed anyway. We'll need all hands on deck, prepare to work some long hours and Saturdays until this becomes the new normal practice for us, understand? Let's adjourn, we can review what HR put together for us Monday morning."

His executives agreed and slowly trickled out of the boardroom. Trunks was gathering his things in his briefcase when he noticed one employee had lagged behind. He glanced up at Sharpner, realizing they were alone and that the other man looked very embarrassed.

"Um, Sir," Sharpner started, "about the late nights… I need next Saturday off."

Trunks grimaced. "I don't know, we really need to push this through. Is it an emergency?"

Sharpner stepped closer, lowering his voice even though they were alone. "My… my master said to tell you I had to take it off, and that you would understand. I'm the Guest of Honor next Friday, and he said I have to take the next day off."

Trunks' face changed almost instantly, and he wasn't in CEO mode anymore. "Will he reward me?"

"The master said letting me take that day off would make you a Good Boy, and he'd show you how much he appreciated it in your next appointment."

Trunks gulped. "Yeah, of course you can take it off. Tell Master I obeyed, okay?"

"I will," Sharpner nodded. "Sir, he mentioned that you had been the Guest of Honor before… What's it like?"

Trunks licked his lips. "You take  _ so _ much cock, and they'll call you anything you ask them too… If you chicken out, will you tell Master to call me first to replace you? It's not my turn again yet but maybe that can be my reward."

"I don't think I'll chicken out," Sharpner said honestly. "I'm getting hard just thinking about it."

Trunks grimaced. "Me too. Damn, I just had my last appointment a few days ago."

"If you want to we could trade, Sir?" Sharpner suggested. "I'll fuck your ass, then you could fuck mine?"

Trunks started to unbuckle his pants. "Lock the door."

The End


End file.
